Mother Dearest
by BlackCurrant
Summary: Terry finds himself wrapped up in a recent rash of murders. Suddenly, when his mother disappears, it becomes personal. Time is quickly running out. [Completed] *please* read and review :) If you do, maybe I'll put up the first chapter to my next fan fic:)
1. Part 1

Mother Dearest  
  
A Batman Beyond FanFiction  
  
Written by: Celestial Moon  
  
E-Mail: ArmaniGirlAX@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own Terry McGinnis. This story is purely fictional. Some of the characters are my own, etc etc. This is just for the enjoyment of all of you. Please leave some feedback :D  
  
Part 1  
  
Friday 11:01 AM  
  
Hamilton High School  
  
Room 312  
  
Terry McGinnis found himself sitting on a soft, fluffy cloud. He rested his large hands on the silky wisps -- they felt like a cool mist. As he sat on the cloud, he never once thought about the physics involved in keeping him on top of the cloud when it was nothing more than air. His fingers intertwined with the gleaming white cloud as he sighed contentedly. There was nothing in this world that could make him upset. He was in a tranquil bliss -- in a world where his father was sitting at his desk at home staring at a computer screen. His mother would be behind him, massaging his tired back, as his brother quietly played with the colorful blocks that lay scattered upon the carpet floor. The key word was quietly. Terry leaned back on the cloud. His eyes shot open as his back fell through the misty air.  
  
When his sight cleared, he found himself lying on the floor with his chair under him. Eyes stared at him from all around. Above the whispered mutterings he heard the slow click of heels on the linoleum floor. A manicured hand appeared above him. Gingerly, he took the hand and pulled himself off the floor.  
  
"McGinnis, I know I'm a new teacher, but you have to understand that I will not let you take advantage of my disposition."  
  
Terry's eyes avoided the intense green gaze that scrutinized his face closely. His teacher had leaned both hands on his desk as she peered at him.  
  
Before she turned away, she said softly, "I hope you realize that this will be affecting your grade heavily." She turned around and walked to the front of the room.  
  
Terry groaned. "I didn't mean to take advanta-"  
  
His half apology was cut short by the ringing of the bell, signaling the end of that class.  
  
Terry's teacher sighed. "You're all dismissed. Please remember that your paper is due on Monday. I do hope that you haven't decided to start it tonight. Have a nice weekend." She stood behind the black and white topped counter and straightened her papers and books. Watching her class file out of the room, she waited for Terry to come closer before detaining him after class. "McGinnis, see me please?"  
  
"Ms. Richards, I'm really sorry about falling asleep. I don't mean to --" Terry was cut off by a wave of her hand.  
  
"Look Terry, I know that psychology might not seem all that interesting right now, but give it a chance. Please." She looked down at her record book. "According to this, you've fallen asleep in my class six times before this. I don't want to bring your grade down at all because I see so much promise in you. But your grades and classroom attitudes are just not up to par."  
  
Terry looked down at the ground and nodded. "I know, I know..." he drifted off. When he looked back up, he saw a small silver disk in her hands.  
  
"Take this disk home to your mother and have her read it, please."  
  
Terry closed his eyes and sighed. Taking the disk, he grabbed his bag and headed towards the door. "For what it's worth, it's not your class," he said without turning around. Not waiting for an answer, he walked through the door and into the noisy hallway. He leaned against the wall outside the classroom. His eyes glazed over quickly as he became more and more lost in thought.  
  
Denise Richards sat down on the stool with her grade book in front of her. She unconsciously tugged at the run in her stocking near her ankle. Her eyes scanned the page to the bottom where the name 'McGinnis, Terrance' was typed. She might have been a new teacher straight out of college, but she wasn't stupid. The kid had more to him that met the eye. She was not determined to discover who he really was, but she was determined to help him open up.  
  
Friday 5:05 PM  
  
McGinnis Residence  
  
It was already fairly dark for five o'clock, judging from the lack of light pouring through his bedroom window. His figure was shrouded in black as he leaned against the side of his bed with his head in his hands. Shadows were long and distorted as it fell around him. His door was open.  
  
He heard the front door outside open and click shut. Footsteps walked around the apartment. He could mentally see his mother walk around the small home, hanging up her jacket and putting her purse on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Terry?" Her voice sounded distant. The voice came closer. "Terry? Are you in here?" She poked her head through the open door and peered in. "Ter? Are you all right?"  
  
It took a while before he replied. "Yeah, I'm here."  
  
Mary McGinnis walked into the room without turning the light on. "Why are you sitting here alone in the dark?"  
  
Terry sighed. He reached into his bag and pulled out the glimmering disk. His mother closed her eyes as the yellow light from the hallway reflected off the metal surface. "Why do you keep doing this, Terry?"  
  
"Just scan it -- You'd never understand."  
  
"Understand?" Mary heard her voice rising. "You don't let me understand!"  
  
Terry grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder angrily. "I'm going out," he muttered as he stormed past his mother.  
  
Mary followed her son into the front hallway. "I am your mother, you know."  
  
"Believe me, I know."  
  
Her heart pounded as she heard the front door slam, ricocheting off the walls. Mary gripped the disk in her hands tightly before realizing that she was still holding it. She walked to the computer and slipped the disk in. An image came up on the screen.  
  
Ms. Richards's face showed up in the image. "Hello, Mrs. McGinnis. This disk is in regards to your son, Terry. I'm afraid that his performance has dropped considerably. Don't get me wrong -- Terry is a bright kid. I just feel that he is being distracted by something. I don't know by what, and I do not expect you to know either. However, Mrs. McGinnis, I feel that you should try to reach out to him before it's too late. Also, on another thought, does he get enough sleep?"  
  
Mary sighed. Sleep? It was a recurring problem with Terry.  
  
Friday 6:24 PM  
  
Gotham Park  
  
The water shivered in the wind, rippling and distorting the reflection of the moon. Terry leaned against the cold gray railing and stared down at the water.  
  
"She'll never understand," he muttered to himself. Small drops of rain had begun to fall, but he paid it no attention. He allowed the small droplets of rain slide down his nose and cheeks.  
  
He suddenly felt the presence of another person behind him.  
  
"She'll understand if you talk to her." It was a familiar female voice. Without turning around, Terry's mind formed a mental picture of her long dark hair, her green eyes.  
  
"Why are you here, Ms. Richards?"  
  
"Last I checked, it was a free country to walk my dog."  
  
Terry felt some warm and fuzzy by the cuffs of his pants. He heard a fast panting below him. He turned towards the dog and bent down close to it. Terry gently ran his fingers over the head.  
  
"McGinnis, do you want to talk to someone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It won't help if you keep it inside."  
  
Terry stood up, his 6 feet towering over her 5'4 frame. "Who said there was anything wrong?" Before she could answer, his cell phone rang from within his jacket.  
  
"Hello?" He turned away from her. "I'll be right there." He hung up his phone and gazed out at the water.  
  
His teacher placed her hand on his shoulder. "Terry?"  
  
"I have to go now," he replied briskly. He tore away from her grip and walked away. Denise stood there staring at his retreating back, ignoring the raindrops that had just begun to mat her hair against her head. 


	2. Part 2

Mother Dearest  
  
A Batman Beyond FanFiction  
  
Written by: Celestial Moon  
  
E-Mail: ArmaniGirlAX@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own Terry McGinnis. This story is purely fictional. Some of the characters are my own, etc etc. This is just for the enjoyment of all of you. Please leave some feedback :D  
  
Part 2  
  
Friday 7:58 PM  
  
Wayne Residence  
  
"You called?" Terry said loudly. He bounded down the long stairs, taking two steps at a time. His voice echoed off the large expanse of stone. A figure sat in front of a large computer screen.  
  
"Took you long enough."  
  
Terry threw his bag into a nearby chair. "I ran into a teacher." The old man turned around to look at Terry. "It's nothing," he assured.  
  
"Good. We have more perplexing problems at hand."  
  
Terry walked to Bruce's side and stared at the screen. "What's wrong?" It was a copy of the current day's newspaper.  
  
"What do you know about Christina Wu?"  
  
Terry squinted his eyes. "Well, she's in my grade... I don't know her very well. I don't think she's friends with Dana or Max. We had the same math class last ye-"  
  
Bruce's fingers tapped the keyboard. "Well, McGinnis, you're going to get to know her."  
  
"Why?" A picture of Christina Wu came up on the computer. It was her senior picture.  
  
"Because her mother was found murdered in her own home. Slashed, gutted, skinned."  
  
Terry grimaced. "That's not a pretty sight." Bruce grunted a reply. "Since when did I become a detective in homicide?" Terry asked, half joking.  
  
"Since you donned the cowl."  
  
Five minutes later Terry was slipping on the black costume as Mr. Wayne sat at the computer, pouring over hundreds of files.  
  
"You don't think that this is just a one time thing?" Terry asked as he slipped the cowl over his jet black hair.  
  
Bruce shook his head. "It's not. Look at this -- A year ago, two apparently unrelated murders in Gotham. The victims were two women. Two women unrelated in every way.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, there is enough evidence to see a connection between them that probably wouldn't have occurred to anyone else without the recent murder."  
  
"What's the connection?"  
  
Bruce pressed a button and the screen changed. "All three women have a child in Hamilton High. Two senior females, one senior male."  
  
"Who?"  
  
The screen showed two more pictures. Terry's heart stopped when he recognized the picture in the middle. In the picture, his longtime girlfriend smiled at him.  
  
Terry tore out of the bat cave after peeling off the costume and stuffing it back into his bag. The rain had begun to fall in buckets but Terry continued running. How could he possibly have not known? Confused thoughts ran through his mind as he approached his motorbike. The wind and rain attacked his eyes and helmet as he sped down the hill into the core of the city. His bike dodged several cars and trucks, speeding to reach Dana's house in record time.  
  
Ignoring the angry honks of the horns behind him, he made an illegal left turn onto Dana's street. The buildings were familiar as he accelerated down the block to a large white house at the end. He screeched to a stop in front of the gate.  
  
"Dana!" he called as he burst through the gate and through the Asian garden. Japanese maple trees hung over him, shielding his body from the heavy storm. Terry pounded the door loudly after ringing the bell several times. "Dana! Come on Dayne... Open up! It's me!"  
  
The door creaked open an inch. Before him stood a short, yet stocky, Asian man. It was her father.  
  
"Yes?" his voice was cold and dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"Mr. Tan, may I speak with Dana please?"  
  
"She's busy," he replied curtly as he started to close the large door. Terry blocked him and pushed the door open.  
  
"Please, Mr. Tan. It's really important!"  
  
"Why?" His eyes pierced daggers at Terry.  
  
"I can't explain why... I just --" Terry found himself unable to finished his sentence. He couldn't tell Dana's father everything.  
  
"She can't talk to anyone now. Come back later." Mr. Tan forced the door shut. From the outside, Terry could hear the lock click. He had to restrain himself from pounding on the double doors to attract her attention.  
  
"Dana!" he cried through the door. "I know you're there! Please Dana, I need to talk to you." There was no other sound except the whistling of the wind through the trees and the drumlike beat of the rain against the roof. Terry turned around and hurried through the garden to his bike. As he pulled away, a curtain in an upstairs window opened. Dana looked through the window, watching Terry pull away from the curb and into the street. She disappeared back behind the curtain, closing herself off from the world.  
  
Terry gripped the handle of the bike with his left hand as he pressed the speed dial button to Bruce Wayne's mansion.  
  
"Yes?" he answered on the second ring.  
  
"Why won't she speak to me?" Terry demanded. The roads were slick and he had to slow down to avoid skidding into another car. He braked gently.  
  
"Give her time," Bruce answered after a long pause.  
  
Terry stopped at a red light, feeling the hurt and anger boil within him. "Wayne, what's going on?! What is happening here?"  
  
The old man's voice was soft as he responded, "I don't know."  
  
"That's a first," Terry muttered as he accelerated his bike ahead of the traffic behind him. He didn't know where he was going and frankly, he didn't care at all. The lights whizzed past him as his speed increased. If Dana wasn't going to talk to him, he would simply have to look to other sources. His bike slowed down in front of a low rent apartment building. He parked the bike and walked to the entrance of the building. His finger lingered on a small rectangular button.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Max, open up. It's me, Terry."  
  
The door buzzed and opened. Terry pushed through the door and shut it behind him, keeping out the cold and the rain. As he ran to the elevator, he could still hear the wind and rain howl outside. It was as foreboding as his heart felt. 


	3. Part 3

Mother Dearest  
  
A Batman Beyond FanFiction  
  
Written by: Celestial Moon  
  
E-Mail: ArmaniGirlAX@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own Terry McGinnis. This story is purely fictional. Some of the characters are my own, etc etc. This is just for the enjoyment of all of you. Please leave some feedback :D  
  
Part 3  
  
Friday 10:37 PM  
  
Gibson Residence  
  
The apartment was warm and cheery inside. Terry felt himself begin to calm down as he held a mug of hot chocolate in his hands.  
  
"It was before you two started dating, Terry."  
  
"So you did know about it?" He inhaled the heavenly scent that wafted up to his nose. Max sat down on the couch across from him.  
  
"Not many people knew. Somehow, Mr. Tan had managed to keep the entire ordeal hush hush. For Dana's sake." She fiddled around with a pencil in her hands. "This recent... murder... has thrown Dana off balance again."  
  
Terry shook his head. "Max, what in the world are you talking about?"  
  
"McGinnis, can't you understand? Her mother was killed by some insane psycho. Dana went out with Chelsea and Blade one night and came back to a gruesome scene. She was the one who discovered her mother's body in her bedroom. In DANA's bedroom." Max leaned back and folded her arms across her chest. "If you ask me, it was a rather traumatic experience," she said dryly.  
  
"So what happened to Christina Wu?"  
  
"Same thing. And it just completely reminded Dana of something that she had tried to hide and repress for a year."  
  
Terry didn't answer. He stared into his mug of swirling chocolate and marshmallow as if it was a crystal ball, hoping that it would give him some answers. "Mother's Day is next Sunday."  
  
Max stared at Terry with a dumbfounded expression. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Mother's Day... It's next Sunday."  
  
"Well, yes, I'm quite aware of that fact. What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"When did... Dana's mother die?"  
  
"A year ago on Mother's Day... Oh."  
  
"Do you think that someone else will be killed on next Sunday?"  
  
Max sighed. "I don't know. Do you?"  
  
Without answering, Terry stood up and put the mug down on the coffee table. He grabbed his jacket and bag. "I better go home now."  
  
Max nodded. "Don't forget your psychology paper."  
  
"I'll try not to," he replied as he shut the door behind him. The day was getting weirder by the minute.  
  
The rain had slowed down when Terry stepped outside again. The wind was still just as strong but Terry didn't mind it. He got onto his motorcycle and sped in the direction of his house.  
  
Friday 11:13 PM  
  
McGinnis Residence  
  
"Terry's back," Matt howled when Terry walked in with his keys dangling from his index finger. His mother slipped into view, wiping her hands on a dish towel.  
  
"It's raining hard. You better shower and dry yourself before you catch cold," she said quietly. Mary stood back and watched her son remove his shoes and sopping jacket silently. Where did he go? What did he do? She suddenly realized that she knew absolutely nothing about her oldest son. Terry took his bag and disappeared into his room. Mary stared at the closed bedroom door.  
  
"Mom?" Matt asked, oblivious to everything as usual. "I'm hungry."  
  
"I'm cooking, dear. I'm cooking."  
  
Terry removed his wet clothes and hung them on the back of a chair in his room. He walked into the adjoining bathroom that connected his room with Matt's. He turned the shower head on and adjusted the water. Right before he removed his undergarments, his eyes turned towards the mirror and stayed there.  
  
He stared at his reflection. Bags hung below his light blue eyes and his face was a pallid white. Above that, he was shivering from the cold. Terry moved his hair out of his eyes and rubbed his face. It had a deathly feel to it. He tore his eyes away from the mirror and turned the knob that turned the shower off and the bath on. He needed to rest. He slipped into the bathtub and relaxed in the warm water. The steam calmed his anxious nerves.  
  
Terry walked into the living room in a light blue bathrobe that billowed around his muscular frame. He could hear his mother shuffle around the kitchen preparing dinner. His brother was lying in front of the television, his eyes shining with a glazed over look.  
  
"Hey Twip," Terry greeted as he ruffled his younger brother's hair.  
  
"Don't touch me. Hey!" Matt cried as Terry grabbed the remote and changed the channel. "I was watching first!"  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"MOOMMMMMMM!" Matt hollered.  
  
Matt ran screaming into the kitchen to find his mother. Terry settled down into the couch and flipped to the news. He sat up when he saw the picture of Christina.  
  
"It was a somber night in Gotham City today for the Wu family. Allison Wu was found dead in her apartment the night before. The cause has not yet been determined and the police are still looking into it. The killer is still on the loose. We urge everyone to lock their doors and windows tonight, as a cautious move to prevent anymore mishaps. Coming up after the break, celebrity John Martin has been nominated as the performer of the year for his song, 'Don't Give Up'."  
  
Terry switched the channel back to what Matt was watching before and cupped his chin in his hands. He had a feeling that the Commissioner wouldn't like him interfering with what she termed 'police business.'  
  
"Dinner," his mother called out. Terry shut off the TV and headed towards the dining area. The smell of cheese had started his stomach on a rumbling rampage.  
  
Friday 11:13 PM  
  
Richards Residence  
  
Gotham Towers  
  
Denise Richards stretched out on her satin covered bed. After a long week of teaching, she was both physically and mentally exhausted. She sat up and stared at her room. It was a large room surrounded by large picture windows. Her apartment stood on the 31st floor of her building, providing her room with a spectacular view at night. The rain had already passed by hours ago and the sky was once again clear enough to see the brightly shining jewels above. The room was entirely in lavender, a color that she had adored since she was but a child.  
  
Her bedroom door slipped open and her puppy trotted in. The white ball of fluff leaped onto the bed and snuggled by her side. "Hi JJ," she whispered, scratching the dog behind its ears. The dog whimpered.  
  
Denise leaned over and picked up the remote.  
  
Outside she could hear the whir of cars speeding past, the occasional horns; the normal city sounds. Everything in her apartment was nice and quiet. That was one of the advantages of living alone -- You didn't have to put up with other people. Suddenly, she heard a soft bump in the outside rooms. Her fingers clenched at the bed sheets, her heart racing. It was probably nothing, but she couldn't help being afraid because of the recent rash of killings. Pulling a robe around her waist, Denise stood up and walked softly to the door. With the carpet under her feet, it was nearly impossibly to detect any footsteps.  
  
She opened the door slowly and picked up the fireplace poker. The hallway was dark and the shadows seemed to jump out at her from every corner. Gripping the metal rod, she threw the lights on. The shadows danced and leapt for safety when the room was suddenly bathed in the bright light. Denise sighed and leaned against the wall as she examined her living room. It was nothing. Most likely, someone upstairs had dropped something or had fallen. Her eyes ran over the perimeter of the room before she turned around to retire back to her bedroom.  
  
She felt anxious and jumpy from the scare. Her hands trembling, she returned to her room and leaned the poker against the wall. Her dog stood on her bed, the slight weight of its body barely making a dent in the sheets. Its eyes were wide circles that reflected the dancing flames from the fireplace.  
  
"Oh JJ..." Denise said, her voice shaking. She ran over to the bed and grabbed hold of the dog, squeezing it close to her body. She could feel the quick heartbeats of the small animal against her skin. There she was, a 24 year old acting like a 5 year old after a horrible nightmare. It was times like these that she wished that she was no longer alone, that she had a family to protect her and care for her. Shaking, she slipped into the sheets with her dog.  
  
The fire cast a warmth against the sheets and against her body, giving her a pleasant tranquil feeling. Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier as slowly, she fell into a deep sleep with JJ by her side. 


	4. Part 4

Mother Dearest  
  
A Batman Beyond FanFiction  
  
Written by: Celestial Moon  
  
E-Mail: ArmaniGirlAX@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own Terry McGinnis. This story is purely fictional. Some of the characters are my own, etc etc. This is just for the enjoyment of all of you. Please leave some feedback :D  
  
Part 4  
  
Saturday 2:42 PM  
  
Gotham City Police Department  
  
Commissioner Gordon's Office  
  
"Hello Commish..." Terry said as he leaned against the panel of the door.  
  
"Why are you here, McGinnis?" Barbara Gordon replied without turning around.  
  
"I wanted to ask a few questions."  
  
"If this is about your girlfriend, I don't know anything."  
  
Terry stopped in mid-step. "Why does everyone know about Dana but me?"  
  
"McGinnis," Barbara turned around from the window. "It's unrelated to Wu."  
  
"The old man begs to differ."  
  
"Then I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"How come it wasn't in the papers? Why didn't anyone know about Dana?"  
  
A long silence followed Terry's question. He stood there, staring at the aged emotionless face. Slowly, she sat down in her chair and motioned for him to do the same. Terry sat down.  
  
"Mr. Tan is a very influential man in this city. You have to understand the effects of power. You can do pretty much anything, as long as you have the ability to. The Wu family, on the other hand, is the average run of the mill Asian family who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"Like Wayne's parents."  
  
"Don't bring that up please." Barbara Gordon turned away. "Are you finished?"  
  
"I guess I am," Terry said with a hint of uncertainty. He stood up from the chair. "You don't want me to be involved, do you?"  
  
"It's not that... No, wait, it is that. We don't know what we are dealing with. It could be just a rash of recent murders. Or, it could be some homicidal maniac out for a little fun. It isn't in your job description, Terry."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Bye, kid."  
  
Terry walked out of the building with his hands in his pockets. He had never felt more lost. He supposed that he could try to speak to Dana again, but he felt that he should probably give her a little more time to cool down.  
  
However, he felt that the Commissioners words had a little ring of truth. It really was not his place.  
  
Saturday 4:29 PM  
  
McGinnis Residence  
  
Terry sat at his desk, staring at his laptop. Books were strewn all around him, piles upon piles of references on Freud's Oedipus complex. The cursor blinked on the screen slowly, the glow from the computer illuminating the room with a bluish glow.  
  
"What an appropriate topic," he muttered to himself as he tried to think of an introductory sentence.  
  
He couldn't think of one, not to his surprise.  
  
As he stared at the paragraph on his lap, his mind began to wander.  
  
Was there a female version of the Oedipus complex?  
  
The answer was yes.  
  
Would a daughter kill their mother to rightfully claim their father?  
  
The thought was too disturbing to continue musing upon, but Terry couldn't help it. Even though the thought itself was absurd.  
  
Freud was proven wrong, wasn't he?  
  
His theories were merely theories, not facts.  
  
And, why was he sitting there actually doing homework?  
  
He simply could not imagine his girlfriend as a murderer. He almost laughed out loud at the idea.  
  
Did he have an urge to kill his father to marry his mother? A little nagging voice in the back of his head reminded him that his father was already dead. A sudden grief overwhelmed him, reminding him of what he had lost.  
  
Terry slammed the book shut. He couldn't concentrate. He turned the laptop off and walked out of his room. He opened the hallway window and peered out into the afternoon air. He had already avenged his father's death.  
  
But that still didn't take away the fact that his father would never come back. He would never again hear his voice, never again be a part of a full and happy family. If only he had stayed home that night.  
  
But then, he might not have made it out alive either had he stayed home that night.  
  
There were so many unanswered questions.  
  
Questions like Will he ever finish his paper on Freud the absurd?  
  
He spent the rest of that weekend between the Wayne mansion and his room. It was hard juggling both a demanding job and an annoying paper that had to be done, but somehow by Sunday night he had managed both. Although barely.  
  
It was three in the morning by the time Terry found himself lying on his bed, trying to sleep. How he hated Mondays. 


	5. Part 5

Mother Dearest  
  
A Batman Beyond FanFiction  
  
Written by: Celestial Moon  
  
E-Mail: ArmaniGirlAX@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own Terry McGinnis. This story is purely fictional. Some of the characters are my own, etc etc. This is just for the enjoyment of all of you. Please leave some feedback :D  
  
Part 5  
  
Monday 7:45 AM  
  
Hamilton High School  
  
Plaza  
  
Terry sat on a bench with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. His entire body felt unbearably heavy.  
  
"Hi Terry," a voice breathed into his ear.  
  
"Dana!" he sprang up. Dana was sitting on the bench next to where he was previously sitting, staring up at him sadly.  
  
"Dana... I... Are you okay?" He enveloped her in a hug, not wanting to let go.  
  
"Yeah, I... God Terry," she hugged him back fiercely, her nails digging into his jacket. He could feel her tremble with each sob that she heaved.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly.  
  
Somewhere in the distance, the bell rang signaling the beginning of the first class.  
  
She looked up at him, her lips shaking. "I couldn't even tell myself," she whispered.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm here for you."  
  
"I know..."  
  
Terry pulled her up from the bench, still holding her. "Do you want to go to class? We don't have to, you know..."  
  
Dana smiled. "Yeah, I might as well. It'll distract me." She leaned against him as they walked across the Plaza towards the double doors.  
  
They stopped in front of Terry's Psychology classroom. He had written his paper, but it was a last minute rushed, slipshod job.  
  
"I'm really happy that I have you, Terry."  
  
Terry nodded and looked away. Memories of Melanie had threatened to unveil themselves, but he pushed them back down again. He put his hand on the doorknob. "I'm always here for you, Dana. I'll meet you after class, all right?"  
  
She nodded and kissed him on the cheek before turning away and walking down the hallway.  
  
Terry sighed and pushed the door open. The entire classroom looked up in silence as he walked in. His footsteps echoed loudly, climbing in volume until he sat down at his desk.  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Papers in, now."  
  
There was a sudden wave of sound and movement as all the students reached into their desks, bags, or folders to retrieve thick packets of paper. Even though most teachers required research papers to be handed in on disks, she demanded them to be printed out and bound.  
  
Terry pulled his paper out of his bag. It wasn't nearly as thick as everyone else's, he saw. He got up and walked to the front of the room with everyone else to drop off the paper.  
  
He sort of wished that he had more time to work on it. But, life was just like that. Unfair. Terry had learnt to deal with the poor cards that life had dealt him. 


	6. Part 6

Mother Dearest  
  
A Batman Beyond FanFiction  
  
Written by: Celestial Moon  
  
E-Mail: ArmaniGirlAX@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own Terry McGinnis. This story is purely fictional. Some of the characters are my own, etc etc. This is just for the enjoyment of all of you. Please leave some feedback :D  
  
Part 6  
  
Wednesday 6:20 PM  
  
Gotham Park  
  
Somehow, Terry found himself staring out at the ocean. Again.  
  
The cold metal railing chilled his fingers as he felt the body heat in his hand radiate out to the steel bar.  
  
He had just dropped Dana off at her house, intending to reach his home as soon as possible to get a head start on another research project given to him by Ms. Richards. He couldn't remember the last time that he had received so much work in so little time.  
  
Upon passing the park, he found the familiar spot where he had run into Ms. Richards just the other day. It provided the solitude and the silence that he so craved.  
  
These days, Terry found himself wanting to be alone more and more. He didn't know why, except that the rolling waves had a calming effect on him. For hours at a time, he would simply watch the rise and fall of the cold green water, and lose himself.  
  
Other people turned to drugs and slappers. Terry turned to solitude.  
  
It had been two days since he had spoken to Dana about the subject of her mother. Since then, she had refused to even mention the word. Terry could see the front that she had erected in the hopes of repressing the pain that she felt.  
  
Terry sighed. Two days of scourging the newspapers for any news on missing people; two days of staring at the calender and noticing how the days were just slipping away.  
  
What did he know about the killer?  
  
Absolutely nothing. Well, except that "it" seemed to have a fetish for middle aged mothers with children in Hamilton High. Terry wasn't even sure if whether it was a he or not... But naturally, he seemed to assume that it was a white male.  
  
Although, two of the victims were both Asian. Both Chinese.  
  
A sudden vibration in his jacket startled him from his thoughts. It was his phone.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Another woman found. Forensics shows that this might possibly have been the first victim ever."  
  
"Ever?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What does that mean though?  
  
"This might be the connection we've been looking for."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
The old man hung up.  
  
Terry slipped the phone back into his jacket pocket and turned around. There were several people of his age there, just lounging about.  
  
'And to think that any of these people could be a vicious, cold blooded killer. It could be anyone, even Max.' Terry banished the thought and climbed on his bike. He wanted to get to the Wayne mansion as soon as possible, not wanting to waste a precious minute. His next paper would just have to wait.  
  
*****  
  
Both of them had agreed that the victims were random. Desperately random, so it seemed. There was the connection of Hamilton High, but there were no connections between then victims and the families themselves. Christina barely spoke to Dana, and neither regarded the other as a friend, just an acquaintance.  
  
He found Mr. Wayne seated in front of the computer.  
  
"So, who was the first?"  
  
"Sasha McMann. Does that name ring a bell?"  
  
"Vaguely. Hmm, actually, not really."  
  
"B-Rated actress. Tried very hard but without many results. According to Interpol, she came to Gotham five years ago after her last film, "Mother Dearest" with Bradley Sommers. The film rose, then fell. It never made it past a week in the theaters."  
  
"How do you know that she was the first victim then? Was she a mother?"  
  
"No, that's the interesting thing. She never had any children, nor was she ever married. The way she was found, the way she was killed... Everything screams that she was one of his or her victims... An autopsy shoes that she was killed two years ago on May 13th. Mother's Day."  
  
"Does she have any connection to Hamilton High?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"What was the movie about?"  
  
"A son who becomes obsessed with his mother and slowly murders all of her potential suitors until eventually, he kills her."  
  
"Oh." The subject sounded a little familiar. Actually, very familiar. It was the topic of his research paper.  
  
"McGinnis, I'm sure that there is some sort of connection between these three women. Go to the Wu's now and try to poke around. Find out who they know, who their enemies are, anything." A piece of paper appeared in his hand. "Here is the address. Call me when you're done."  
  
"As Batman?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay." 


	7. Part 7

Mother Dearest  
  
A Batman Beyond FanFiction  
  
Written by: Celestial Moon  
  
E-Mail: ArmaniGirlAX@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own Terry McGinnis. This story is purely fictional. Some of the characters are my own, etc etc. This is just for the enjoyment of all of you. Please leave some feedback :D  
  
Part 7  
  
Wednesday 7:58 PM  
  
Skyline Apartments  
  
Wu Residence  
  
As nice as the name of the development sounded, the actual place was a different story altogether.  
  
Terry approached the main gate to the complex, avoiding tires carelessly strewn about and other random pieces of garbage that the people felt the need to not discard properly.  
  
Before him was something that had the potential of being a beautiful garden. Instead, he found himself standing in a mass of weeds that had grown up to his knees, more garbage, and insects.  
  
Everything was so gray, so run down. It was obvious that anyone living here obviously did not have the money to live anywhere else. It was a side of Gotham that was rarely seen in daylight and never seen at night.  
  
Terry had heard about this area of town. Frequent drive by shootings had caused the development to depreciate rapidly. The crime rate was at an insane level. This was the area that was never mentioned in travel guides to the beautiful Gotham City. It was the embarrassment, the black sheep of the bustling metropolis.  
  
He wasn't afraid, but he knew better than to be here any later. He was lucky that at this point of the year, it was still rather light out.  
  
Before him stood a kid.  
  
"Hey, can you tell me where building D is?" Terry called out.  
  
The kid only stared. Terry took a few steps closer, stopping dead in his tracks when he noticed the gleam in the hand of the child, who could not have been any older than 7 or 8. His black hair reminded Terry slightly of his younger brother, but the eyes were much older. The eyes told of countless nights of sitting by the window with a weapon, prepared to attack if anyone were to come in. Countless nights of not being able to have dinner because they family simply couldn't afford it.  
  
Terry pulled out a cred, not from fear, but from pity. He didn't have much money, but this child didn't have any. "Buy some food with this for you and your family." He held the cred out in his hand.  
  
With trepidation, the child stepped forward. He knew better than to accept things from strangers, but he could see something in Terry's eyes that he had never seen before. Care.  
  
The knife that had been in his hand miraculously disappeared. He took the credit slowly, then spun away. Terry watched him disappear into the tall weeds, finding himself alone again.  
  
He was surrounded on three sides by five buildings. He found a building marked 'D' and walked towards it, carefully avoiding the broken glass that had lined the cracked pavement. The door was half open, the lock already twisted and bent out of shape after being broken into. There was no light in the hallway he found himself in except the light from outside the door. He opened the door wider, watching the place slowly illuminate with a gray light. Every imaginable surface was streaked with dirt and blood. He saw lights above him, but the bulbs were already cracked and broken off. He saw two doors on both sides of him, and a rickety wooden staircase that led upstairs stood before him. He opted for the stairs because the address that Bruce had given him said Floor 5. The wood creaked when he placed his black boots on the first step. Terry had a sudden fear that everything would come caving down.  
  
He climbed slowly up the stairs, passing the first floor, then second. On the third floor he found a bulging white sack with blood running down a hole in the side. Terry preferred to not know what was in the sack. He continued up the stairs to the fifth floor.  
  
There was a door to his left and to his right. The left door had a "One" imprinted in chalk. The other door had nothing. He turned to his left and knocked, not able to find a doorbell.  
  
It took a while before he heard footsteps on the other side. Slowly, the door creaked open until the chain was pulled to its entire length.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hi, my name is Terry. I'm looking for Christina? I'm from her school."  
  
The door shut and then reopened. Christina stood before him, pale and sickly looking.  
  
"Hi, Terry. What can I do for you?" They had rarely spoken to each other outside of school, not to mention inside school.  
  
"I heard about your mother, and I'm very sorry. I just wanted to give you this." Terry took out a small gift wrapped box from his pocket and held it out. It was a small bracelet and a check for 1,500 dollars, courtesy of Bruce Wayne. Both knew how hard it must have been for the family.  
  
Christina opened the door wider. "Would you like to come in?" she asked, not looking at the box. Terry took a step into the room. It was a small living room with a very run down and worn couch. The paint was stripping from the walls and water stains ran down from the ceiling.  
  
"Would you like some water?"  
  
"Yes, please," Terry said. Christina pointed to the couch and disappeared into a doorway. Terry slowly sat down, looking around the room. It had the bare essentials of living. Christina reappeared and sat down besides him after handing him the glass of water.  
  
Despite the utter dreariness of the room, Terry could tell that they had taken pains in keeping the place clean. He looked at her, seeing just how weak and tired she had become in the past week.  
  
"I know this must be really hard for you, that's why I came by. If there's anything I can possibly do..." Terry began, then trailed off.  
  
"Your father died earlier this year, didn't he?"  
  
"Y-Yes he did."  
  
"Murdered?"  
  
"... Yes."  
  
"Do you miss him?"  
  
Terry looked down at the glass. "All the time. It's hard to understand that I'll never see his face or hear his voice again."  
  
"I still expect my mother to walk through the door. It's very unpleasant, isn't it?"  
  
"It really is."  
  
"I can't accept anything from you, Terry."  
  
Terry placed the box in her hand. "Yes, you can. I just want to help. It's not much, but it's something to help you and your family."  
  
"I am very grateful."  
  
Terry nodded. A long silence followed.  
  
She coughed.  
  
"Do you have any idea why... it happened?" Terry asked.  
  
She shook her head. Out of the corner of his eye, Terry saw a tear slide slowly down her face.  
  
"I'm sure the cops..."  
  
She shook her head more violently. "They can't do anything! They have combed every inch of this... this mess! They have spoken to everyone in this building. Nothing was heard, nothing is known."  
  
"Christina, have some faith."  
  
"But why her? She didn't do anything wrong. She...She..." Christina covered her face with her hands and sobbed freely. "Terry, I don't know what to do anymore. I can't go back to school, I can't face any people."  
  
Terry placed his arm around her body shoulders and held her. "I know this is a really rough time... But, I promise you. They will find the monster who did this." She pulled away and looked at him, tears shining in her eyes.  
  
"I really hope they do. I can't stand not knowing why. I can't help but feel somewhat... responsible. If only I had been home..."  
  
"Don't ever feel responsible. It's not your fault..." Terry said, trying to soothe her. Those same words had been spoken to him dozens of times before this, but he had never paid any attention. "You can't just stay here day after day by yourself. You have to go back to school."  
  
"It's not all that bad, Terry."  
  
"It is. It's not healthy for you. Please consider returning to school soon."  
  
Christina didn't answer.  
  
"Um, is there a bathroom I can use?"  
  
"Sure, just go down that hallway. It's the last door on your right."  
  
Terry stood up. "I'll be right back."  
  
The hallway wasn't in any better condition than the living room. On his right, he passed two doorways. The first was the kitchen, and the second was closed off by a police sticker. It must have been the room that her mother was found in.  
  
Looking back into the living room, Terry saw that Christina had her head down in her hands. He pulled off the sticker and opened the door silently.  
  
A white silhouette of a woman was on the ground, pinpointing the exact position that she had been found. The room was neat and orderly, as if nothing had happened. On his left stood a ramshackle dresser with many photo frames sitting on top of it. Terry took a step closer, careful to avoid the died blood puddles on the yellow carpet. There were many pictures of Christina and her mother. In fact, there were only pictures of Christina and her mother. There was not a picture in sight of someone who could possibly be Christina's father.  
  
Terry suddenly heard a noise in the living room so he quickly slipped out of the room and into the next room, the bathroom. He ran the sink for a few seconds then shut off the water. When he opened the door, he found Christina standing outside, leaning against the wall.  
  
"I came to visit you during my lunch break, so I have to run now," Terry began awkwardly. Christina nodded.  
  
"It was very sweet of you to visit." She looked down at the ground. "Here, let me walk you to the door."  
  
Terry nodded and followed her back into the living room. She opened the door slowly, her eyes still refusing to look at him. "Um, Terry, thanks... For everything."  
  
On impulse he leaned over and gave her a hug. "You're very welcome. Well, bye." He walked through the door and heard the door creak behind him. Suddenly, he heard a soft voice speak before shutting completely.  
  
"Dana's very lucky to have someone like you, Terry."  
  
Terry stood there. The statement was phrased innocently enough, but her voice had a deeper meaning to her words. He blinked. Clearing his head with a quick shake, he headed towards the stairs.  
  
The door opposite the Wu's suddenly burst open without warning. Terry jumped back as a young man of about Terry's age stepped outside. He was carrying two large black garbage bags, both tied and knotted at the opening.  
  
"Terry McGinnis."  
  
It took Terry a while before his eyes registered who the person was.  
  
"Jason Mannings."  
  
He was a fellow student at Hamilton High. He had been in a few of Terry's classes, but they had never become friends. Jason had transferred to HH 2 years ago, when Terry was in the 10th grade.  
  
Terry couldn't remember ever liking him.  
  
"How are you?" Jason's tone was formal, unfriendly.  
  
Terry smiled tightly. "I've been fine. Just visiting er, Christina."  
  
Jason nodded. "Yeah, she's been really down about the entire thing," his voice was distant.  
  
"Are you good friends with her?"  
  
"Very good friends." Jason's eyes stared straight into Terry's. "How's Dana?"  
  
Terry blinked. "Dana?" Why would Jason ask about Dana? "Dana's doing well."  
  
Jason narrowed his eyes at Terry. "That's good then. It was nice speaking to you." With that, he took the two garbage bags and walked to the open window where he simply tossed the bags out. Terry stared.  
  
"Nice speaking to you too." Terry started down the stairs, with the full intention of leaving and never returning.  
  
"It's too bad, don't you think?"  
  
Terry turned around and found Jason standing at the top of the staircase, staring wistfully at Christina's door.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Jason looked down at Terry, his gaze sending chills up and down Terry's spine. "Mrs. Wu had just received a large raise. They were going to move to Metropolis. Christina would have had the chance to live in a better world."  
  
"I wasn't aware of that."  
  
"Not many people knew. Good bye, Terry. Give my regards to your family." Jason turned around and disappeared into his apartment.  
  
Without looking back, Terry flew down the stairs and out into the cool night. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead and on his neck. His heart was pounding, and he didn't know why. There was just something wrong with Jason. 


	8. Part 8

Mother Dearest  
  
A Batman Beyond FanFiction  
  
Written by: Celestial Moon  
  
E-Mail: ArmaniGirlAX@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own Terry McGinnis. This story is purely fictional. Some of the characters are my own, etc etc. This is just for the enjoyment of all of you. Please leave some feedback :D  
  
Part 8  
  
Wednesday 10:20 PM  
  
McGinnis Residence  
  
Terry inserted his key into the door and opened it. The entire apartment was dark, for a change. He turned on the hallway light and closed the door behind him. It was unlikely that his mother and brother had gone out, but just the same, he would check the message board in the kitchen.  
  
He turned on the light in the kitchen and saw that there indeed was a piece of notepaper tacked to the board. Terry walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the last carton of Orange Juice. He was exhausted. After leaving the Wu's, Terry had reported back to Wayne Mansion to speak to Bruce. Still, there were no leads.  
  
Terry wandered back to the board and pulled the paper off.  
  
Terry,  
  
Matt's sleeping over at Danny's house tonight so I'm going to send him there. I'll be back later tonight after the night shift. There is leftover Chinese food in the fridge if you're hungry. I'm sorry about today.  
  
Mom.  
  
Terry leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He held the carton in his right hand and the note in the left.  
  
"I'm sorry too."  
  
Three words rarely uttered from his mouth in this household... Terry knew that he wasn't being a good son, yet his pride prevented him from apologizing. He made a resolution to apologize in the morning. Right now all he had in mind was an engagement with his bed.  
  
Thursday 1:24 AM  
  
McGinnis Residence  
  
Terry awoke with a start. He groaned and leaned over to check his clock. It was 1:24 AM. His mother should have arrived home two hours ago.  
  
His throat felt like sandpaper.  
  
He swung his legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. He needed a drink. Badly.  
  
He stumbled to his door and opened it. The apartment was still dark. His mother must have gone to sleep. Yawning, he found his way to the kitchen and found a mug. He turned on the faucet and filled the mug to the top with water.  
  
His eyes were still slowly adjusting to the light in the kitchen. He looked around. Something, somehow, didn't seem right.  
  
The carton stood on the counter. The note was still lying on the stove where Terry had placed it, not that it was the safest place in the world to put a piece of paper. Nothing seemed out of place, but Terry couldn't help feel weird.  
  
His eyes wandered back to the half empty carton of Orange Juice, then to the refrigerator; back to the carton of juice.  
  
That was it.  
  
The kitchen looked as if no one had been there besides Terry. He doubted that his mother would ever leave a carton of juice to stand outside, no matter how tired he was. That only meant...  
  
Terry ignored the shards of glass that had formed when the mug slipped from his limp fingers as he burst through the kitchen door and down the hall. He threw open the last door, expecting to see his mother sleeping comfortably in her bed.  
  
It was empty.  
  
The room was spotless, the bed perfectly made. With a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, he realized that his mother never returned last night. It couldn't be. He ran to his room and pulled out his backpack from under his bed. It was time.  
  
Thursday 1:40 AM  
  
Gotham City  
  
"Could she be the next victim?"  
  
"Yes." The old man sounded tired.  
  
Batman flew through the empty streets of Gotham, desperately searching for something. He didn't know what he was looking for, but the anxiety in his chest was growing by the minute.  
  
"Terry, why don't you stay the night here? Take off tomorrow from school. I think this calls for an emergency."  
  
Thursday 3:15 PM  
  
Wayne Mansion  
  
Upstairs  
  
Terry woke up in one of the numerous rooms in the house. He had scouted the city the entire night, arriving at the mansion as the sun was rising. The anxiety that he had previously felt was replaced with pure black fear. He sat up in the bed and placed his head in his hands, trying to will his throbbing headache away.  
  
He looked up. Wayne was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, staring at Terry. Ace sat next to him on the floor.  
  
"Nothing in the papers yet."  
  
"That's good... I think," Terry said softly.  
  
"I think you have time. Three days until Sunday." Bruce didn't elaborate, but Terry knew what he meant. "Any leads?"  
  
"No..." Terry paused, recalling the previous night. "I did find out one thing though..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Christina's mother was just promoted. They were about to move to Metropolis."  
  
Mr. Wayne remained silent, leaning his body on the cane. His eyes stared straight ahead, registering nothing.  
  
"I really don't think that her job is related to this case at all." Bruce slowly stood up and walked out of the room. "You have a long day ahead of you."  
  
Ace followed Mr. Wayne out of the room, leaving Terry alone with his thoughts. With a sigh, Terry threw off the covers and stood up. He really did have a long day ahead of him. 


	9. Part 9

Mother Dearest  
  
A Batman Beyond FanFiction  
  
Written by: Celestial Moon  
  
E-Mail: ArmaniGirlAX@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own Terry McGinnis. This story is purely fictional. Some of the characters are my own, etc etc. This is just for the enjoyment of all of you. Please leave some feedback :D  
  
Part 9  
  
Friday 11:40 AM  
  
Hamilton High School  
  
Room 312  
  
Max crowded around Terry, trying to see his grade on his psychology paper. Terry's heart was pounding. He had received an A.  
  
"Good for you!" she shouted, slapping Terry on the back. He smiled, feeling relieved in his otherwise turbulent life. They were standing at the back of the classroom where the rest of the class had already quickly filed out. Ms. Richards stood at the front of the room, watching Terry and Max carefully.  
  
"McGinnis? May I speak with you?" she called over.  
  
Terry and Max looked at each other wearily. "Good for you," she repeated before walking away from Terry towards the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ms. Richards looked down at the papers in front of her. "I was highly impressed with your paper."  
  
The only response that Terry could think of was "Why?"  
  
She looked up. "You don't think that your paper was well written?"  
  
"I just didn't think that it was quite up to the standards of the other kids... Mine was fairly short."  
  
"Brevity is the soul of wit," she replied with a smile. "Just because yours was short doesn't mean that it was not as insightful. You surprise me, McGinnis."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You were absent yesterday?"  
  
"Family troubles," Terry looked away.  
  
"You know, mothers aren't really as clueless as you think they are." Ms. Richards paused, "I never had a very good relationship with my mother. I felt like she could never understand me, that she was so different from me. When she died, I regretted the times that I never shared with her. Every day I wish that I could have one more day, one more hour to explain how I felt. She died when I was about your age. I never had a second chance to change things around."  
  
Terry looked up at her. "That's how I feel about my dad."  
  
She smiled, and reached over to give his shoulder a squeeze. "Then don't make the same mistake I did. Talk to her."  
  
Terry nodded. "Thanks," he said quietly. He grabbed his books and left the room. He prayed desperately that he did have that second chance.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" a male voice barked.  
  
Terry took a step back. He had walked out of the room and straight into another person of about the same height and build as him.  
  
Jason stood before him, glowering in his direction. There wasn't a hint of friendliness in his face.  
  
"Sorry," Terry said. He felt someone standing to his left.  
  
"Jason, give him a break. It was an accident."  
  
Jason glared at Max before walking away briskly down the hall.  
  
"That guy has really got it in for you..." Max trailed off. Terry nodded.  
  
"I still don't know what I had done."  
  
Max laughed. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
Terry shook his head and stared at her. "No, why would I be?"  
  
Max poked him with her index finger. "You stole his girl, dude. Dana was dating him throughout tenth and the first half of eleventh grade. She broke up with him for you."  
  
"Are you serious?" Terry asked, his mouth agape.  
  
She nodded. "I think he's dating Christina Wu now, but I'm not sure."  
  
Terry closed his eyes, trying to process all the information that he had just learned. "Max...?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I think you..." Terry's eyes flew open. "I have to call Wayne."  
  
Max watched Terry run down the hallway, his figure quickly diminishing into a point. She wasn't quite sure what had just happened.  
  
"I found a connection." Terry gripped his phone tightly. He was leaning against a tree in the courtyard outside Hamilton High. People were milling around in groups, getting ready to eat lunch at the tables.  
  
The old man didn't say anything, waiting for Terry to continue.  
  
"Okay, say that my mom was kidnapped by this insane nutcase. It would be an act of cruelty against me, right? Some form of revenge?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"His name is Jason Mannings. He came to Hamilton High from California in tenth grade. Max just told me that he was dating Dana until she broke up with him to go out with me. Now he's dating Christina Wu."  
  
"I see a motive for you and Dana, but why Christina?"  
  
Terry paused, thinking. He could distinctly hear Jason's voice saying 'They were going to move to Metropolis. Christina would have had the chance to live in a better world.'  
  
"Because he would have lost her had she moved away."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mr. Wayne asked.  
  
"Christina was about to move to Metropolis. He would have lost her."  
  
"I'll call Barbara and ask her to check out this kid's place. Where does he live?"  
  
"Across from the Wu's."  
  
"I'll get right to it." Bruce Wayne hung up the phone and leaned back into his chair. Teenagers. He shook his head sadly. 


	10. Part 10

Mother Dearest  
  
A Batman Beyond FanFiction  
  
Written by: Celestial Moon  
  
E-Mail: ArmaniGirlAX@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own Terry McGinnis. This story is purely fictional. Some of the characters are my own, etc etc. This is just for the enjoyment of all of you. Please leave some feedback :D  
  
Part 10  
  
Friday 3:20 PM  
  
Hamilton High School  
  
Courtyard  
  
Terry sat on the stone steps. waiting for Dana to come out of the building. She had an after school swim meet that was about to end in ten minutes. Terry needed to see her.  
  
His cell phone rang. "Yes?"  
  
"They found nothing. His place was clean. Apparently, he lives there alone."  
  
"Nothing at all?" Terry felt his stomach drop down to the ground.  
  
"No. I'll look more into this Jason Mannings though. He seems like an interesting lead."  
  
Terry hung up the phone and continued waiting. He had returned home last night, hoping that it was all a misunderstanding, that his mother was really at home. However, he found the apartment as dark and empty as he had left it.  
  
Terry sat up quickly.  
  
Matt.  
  
He'd call Dana later. Right now he had to find his brother.  
  
Terry checked his watch. It was 3:25. His brother got out of the middle school at 4:00 sharp.  
  
Friday 3:50 PM  
  
Katherine Kennedy Middle School  
  
There were students crowding the hallways when Terry walked into the school. All he knew was that Matt was in Homeroom 213. That meant that he was on the second floor.  
  
Terry shuddered, remembering his own three years in this building. Three years of running around with the wrong people, being thrown into Juvie Hall... All these years Terry had felt responsible for the screaming fights between his mother and father. The fights which led to the eventual separation and divorce between his parents, the separation between him and his brother.  
  
He knew the building by heart, each hiding place, every meeting place. He stood before the door to room 213. He slowly knocked, then pushed the door open.  
  
Matt's homeroom teacher was an old man. He stood at the front of the class, checking his watch impatiently. He looked up when Terry walked in.  
  
"I'm looking for Matt McGinnis."  
  
"If it isn't Terry McGinnis." The old man smiled coldly at Terry.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
The man walked over, his eyes cold and glittering. "Mr. Kletzkin."  
  
Mr. Kletzkin... Terry's memory raced, placing names with faces, faces with facts. Eighth Grade. The one teacher whose statement threw him into Juvie.  
  
Edward Kletzkin.  
  
Terry took a step back from the advancing old man. "I remember you."  
  
"Still getting into trouble, kid?"  
  
"No."  
  
He laughed harshly. "Sure. Kids like you never change. I suppose that someday I'll see you being arrested on the news. Matt?" he waved Matt over.  
  
Terry turned around and opened the door. Matt followed him out of the room.  
  
"What was that?" Terry's younger brother asked. He held onto his book bag tightly with his right hand. In his left was an overnight bag.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Mom didn't pick me up yesterday, and when I called the house, no one picked up." Matt seemed oblivious to the entire situation.  
  
"She went away on vacation. You're going to stay at Mr. Wayne's house for a few days. I'm staying there also."  
  
Matt's eyes glittered brightly. "Mr. Wayne?! Millionaire Wayne?! I'm going to stay in his house? SHWAY!" His brother bounded energetically down the hall. "That's really awesome!"  
  
Terry nodded, smiling at his brother with amusement.  
  
Matt stopped. "Where did mom go?"  
  
Terry paused, unsure. "I don't know," he replied truthfully. What time did she drop you off at your friend's house?"  
  
"Around 6. Why?"  
  
So it was before he went to visit Christina... He could still see Jason's expressionless eyes as he said 'Good bye, Terry. Give my regards to your family.' Could his mother have been in that apartment? No, the apartment was empty.  
  
Terry drifted back into reality. His brother looked at him expectantly.  
  
"What?" Terry asked.  
  
"Can we eat before we go to Mr. Wayne's?"  
  
Terry smiled and put his arms around his brother's shoulders. "Sure thing."  
  
Terry had taken Matt out for pizza before returning to their house to pick up clothes and other supplies. He didn't want to take Matt to the Wayne mansion, but he didn't have much of a choice. He couldn't just leave Matt at home by himself. The safest thing was to keep him at Wayne's.  
  
Matt held onto his brother tightly as they rode up the twisted hill towards the mansion. They rode through the large metal gates. Matt couldn't help but feel just a little intimidated by the looming house. He hopped off the bike when Terry parked it in front of the main entrance.  
  
"Come on, twip." Terry said, pulling Matt along.  
  
"Wow..." he replied in awe. 


	11. Part 11

Mother Dearest  
  
A Batman Beyond FanFiction  
  
Written by: Celestial Moon  
  
E-Mail: ArmaniGirlAX@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own Terry McGinnis. This story is purely fictional. Some of the characters are my own, etc etc. This is just for the enjoyment of all of you. Please leave some feedback :D  
  
Part 11  
  
Saturday 9:15 PM  
  
Wayne Mansion  
  
Bat Cave  
  
"Where's your brother?" Bruce asked without taking his eyes off the screen.  
  
"Upstairs watching TV." Terry perched himself on the edge of Wayne's chair. "Anything new? We're running out of time..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Did you find out any information about Jason?"  
  
Bruce leaned back in the chair. "Actually, no. There is no record of any Jason Mannings that match the description of the one you know."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean he changed his name."  
  
Terry nodded. "Who is his apartment under?"  
  
Bruce typed a few keys on the keyboard and waited. A name flashed on the screen. "Justin Sommers." Bruce Wayne stared at the screen, thinking. He pressed a key, causing words to scroll quickly down. "Father... Bradley Sommers."  
  
"So there is a connection."  
  
Bruce shook his head. "It's not clear though. Wait, let me see if whether there are any more places under either Justin or Bradley Sommers."  
  
The screen beeped and blinked the words "Two Matches Found."  
  
"I think we found your mother," Bruce said quietly.  
  
"My brother should be fine upstairs, but if you could check on him once in a while it would be great... I'm going to go there right now. Where is the other place?"  
  
"Flat 19D, 19th floor, Garden Heights. Previous owner, Sasha McMann."  
  
Terry nearly fell over from the shock. "It's him, isn't it."  
  
"Looks like it. Suit up. I'll monitor you from here."  
  
Saturday 10:45 PM  
  
Garden Heights  
  
Balcony of Flat 19D  
  
Batman stood there silently, staring at the curtained patio door. There was a dim light on inside. He held up two fingers to the pane of glass. The room was silent. He tried the door, finding that it was surprisingly unlocked. Slowly, he pulled the glass door open.  
  
He went into stealth mode and slipped into the empty living room. The light came from the hallway to his left. Before he could take another step, a figure stepped into the living room and sat down on the couch.  
  
It was Jason.  
  
He turned the TV on and settled down into the couch, oblivious of Batman's presence. On a whim, Batman switched off the stealth mode of his suit. Jason jumped at the sudden appearance of a figure clad in black. He jumped up.  
  
"Batman."  
  
"Where's Mary McGinnis?"  
  
Jason flinched, his mouth trying not to smile. "Impressive, Terry."  
  
Terry almost didn't realize that Jason had called him by his real name. He took a step back when Jason started towards him. He could play the same game.  
  
"Where is she, Justin?"  
  
Justin/Jason shook his head with a chuckle. "So now we're both even."  
  
"Where is she?" Batman repeated.  
  
"She's still alive, Terry. You needn't worry so much." Jason sat back down into the couch and leaned back. "I'm surprised that you don't want to know why."  
  
"Why, then?"  
  
Jason leaned forward, his eyes black. "Why not?" Then, his eyes cleared and he leaned back again. "Have you ever seen the movie, 'The Bone Collector'? It's an old movie, but good. A classic in my opinion. No one ever guesses who the real killer is until the very end. Unfortunately, you found me out somehow. But, the whole movie is a race. Life is a race. A race towards death."  
  
"Who was Sasha McMann?"  
  
"My mother."  
  
"Then why did you kill her?"  
  
"How much do you know about tides, Terry?"  
  
"They're caused by the gravitational field of the moon."  
  
"Thanks for the science lesson, McGinnis. I didn't know that you paid attention in class."  
  
Batman ignored the taunt.  
  
"But what about the time?" Justin continued. When he didn't get a response, he smiled.  
  
With a sickening realization, Terry saw what Justin was trying to tell him. He extended his hand and fired a rope around Justin's smiling body, binding him tightly. He then rushed through the open patio doors and into the night again. He knew that Justin wouldn't leave. He was having too much fun with Terry.  
  
He turned on the com link to the Wayne Mansion. "What happened in the Bone Collector?"  
  
"That's an old movie, McGinnis."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Judging from what he was saying, I think he was referring to the last victim. An old man and his granddaughter were tied to the pier. When the tide rose, they would be submerged under water and drowned."  
  
Batman opened his wings and turned on the thrusters in his boots towards Gotham Harbor. He had no time to lose.  
  
"Looking at the schedule, high tide today will be at exactly 12 Midnight."  
  
"So, don't we have time? We have around twenty minutes." Batman asked, his eyes scanning the piers in the water.  
  
"No, we don't. You still have to find her. Gotham Harbor pretty much extends the entire length of Gotham. Did he say anything else?"  
  
"Not that I can recall..." He flew down to ground level and landed. "How do they label piers?"  
  
"By numbers."  
  
Terry had an idea, but it was a risky one. "What day is tomorrow?"  
  
"Sunday, the 13th."  
  
"So let's give that one a shot." Batman flew up into the air again and headed South. He checked the pier numbers. He was currently flying over Pier 127. Taking a quick glance at his watch, he saw that he had less than 15 minutes.  
  
60...59...48... He was getting closer and closer. Less than 10 minutes.  
  
"Mom, please hold on." Batman said without even realizing it.  
  
"She will, Terry. Just don't stop. Keep looking."  
  
His eyes traveled from one pier to another as he quickly approached Pier 13. He landed on the pier. Now where was he supposed to look. "Wayne, where were the two victims in the movie?"  
  
"The book said hanging down a bridge, but the actual perp tied them to the wooden pier on the side. Fly low, Terry, around the pier. See what you can find." Terry checked the clock. It was 12. Taking a deep breath, he opened the wings and dived off the pier. He skinned the water and flew a little higher. His eyes quickly scanned the water under him and the water under the pier.  
  
"Bruce, what if she isn't here?" he asked, his voice filled with anxiety.  
  
"You took a risk, now just continue."  
  
Batman flew straight ahead, his eyes still looking. Were there any other numbers that meant something to Justin? He had flown around the entire pier without finding anything. "Bruce, she isn't here at all." Terry could feel his heart pound in his chest. He couldn't lose his mother, not here, not in this way. He had to find her. "What day was Sasha killed?"  
  
"They found her two years later, remember? Autopsy shows the 23rd."  
  
"Then that's where I'm going now." Batman turned on his thrusters and flew in the opposite direction. From above, as he flew closer towards Pier 23, he saw a flash of red in the water. "Wayne, I found her." He flew down to the pier and looked over the wooden planks. A head was submerged under the water, but he knew that it was her. "How does this suit do in water?"  
  
"Why wonder, Terry, just get her."  
  
Terry took out a Batarang and jumped down into the water. He paddled over to the tied body. It wasn't moving. He blinked back the tears that had threatened to form. "Please God, no..."  
  
Terry wasn't a religious man, but he was so completely desperate that he was willing to try anything. He couldn't lose her. With the batarang, he sliced away the rope and pulled his mother's body up. Her eyes were closed and she didn't seem to be breathing. Turning on the thrusters, Batman flew up from the water with a large splash and onto the pier. He gently lay his mother down.  
  
It was a test to see if whether Terry could remember everything from the mandatory CPR class which he had found so pointless and annoying.  
  
"Bruce, tell me what to do!"  
  
Terry, with his mask still on, placed both hands on her chest and pressed down hard. Spurts of water gushed out of Mary McGinnis's mouth, but there was still no movement. He pinched her nose, pulled her head back, and forced himself to breathe into her. After several minutes of repeating the CPR procedure, Mary McGinnis began to cough. Terry could hear the gush of air flow through her body as she hacked out more water. Relief flooded Terry's body as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Batman."  
  
Batman shook his head. Remembering Ms. Richards's words, he pulled the mask off. Mary's eyes opened wide in shock.  
  
"Terry?"  
  
Terry nodded, tears slipping down his face. He cradled his mother's limp body in his arms. "You're all right now." He had never allowed himself to cry until now. "I came so close to losing you..."  
  
Mary smiled, tears streaming down her face as well. Never had she expected... Believed... Thought... That her oldest son. She pulled herself closer to Terry, thankful for everything.  
  
In the distance, Terry heard a voice.  
  
"Mom!!!"  
  
Terry and Mary both looked up simultaneously at the child running towards them. Matt was still fairly far so he hadn't yet realized who was kneeling next to his mother. Terry quickly pulled the mask on over his face.  
  
Matt's face glowed when he realized who the person in black was. "Batman! Mom! What happened?"  
  
"She's back from vacation. She slipped and fell off the boat."  
  
Mary looked back to her oldest son, questions all over her face. Then, understanding, she nodded. Off into the distance, she noticed Mr. Wayne standing there in a trench coat. Terry helped her to her feet, but she was still too weak to stand. He helped her over to Mr. Wayne and Matt. Matt threw his arms around his mother, glad that she was finally home.  
  
"I leave her with you for now. I have some unfinished business." Batman said. Mr. Wayne nodded. Batman looked at Mary McGinnis one last time before flying off into the night. He did indeed have unfinished business. 


	12. Part 12

Mother Dearest  
  
A Batman Beyond FanFiction  
  
Written by: Celestial Moon  
  
E-Mail: ArmaniGirlAX@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own Terry McGinnis. This story is purely fictional. Some of the characters are my own, etc etc. This is just for the enjoyment of all of you. Please leave some feedback :D  
  
Part 12  
  
Sunday 1:15 AM  
  
Garden Heights  
  
Flat 19D  
  
Justin checked his watch when Batman stepped back into the room. As far as Batman was concerned, nothing had changed.  
  
"Judging from the time, I guess you didn't have much luck, huh."  
  
Terry shook his head and sat down. "Why?"  
  
"You want the entire story?"  
  
Terry nodded. "I want to know everything."  
  
"But doesn't that sort of defeat the purpose? I mean, it's rather unrealistic that I'm just going to sit here and spill everything out to you. For all I know, you could be recording me. I could go to jail," he winked.  
  
"You've done enough damage already. I think you owe it to me."  
  
Justin sighed and nestled in the couch. He felt pity for the person before him, just a little. "Sasha McMann was my mother, but I didn't know this until three years ago. When she became pregnant with me, she panicked and threw me to an orphanage. It's not easy being the little runt," he said with a glint in his eye. "I was thrown from one foster family to another, most abusive, some sexually. She threw me into this life because she was an irresponsible witch who cared for no one but herself." Justin buried his face in his hands. "I tracked down my father when he came to visit me. He told me about how he had an affair with my mother during the filming of some crappy movie. He couldn't help her out when she became pregnant because he was already married, so she had no where to turn. In her line of work, she couldn't deal with a kid. Even my father didn't want to help. All he did was give me money when I turned 18. He told me that Sasha had moved to Gotham City, but he didn't know her whereabouts. So, I came here, and for three years, I did nothing but try to find her. Eventually, I did. She was hiding out here, working as a low paid waitress. I approached her, wondering if whether she would take me back or not... But she closed the door in my face. It seems that she already had another life."  
  
"A husband?"  
  
Justin shook his head. "No, a girlfriend. Who already had a son that was my age. They were living here in this apartment."  
  
Batman looked down. He remembered Bruce saying something about another guy his age from HH who had also had his mother murdered. It wasn't like Bruce to not follow the lead. Terry was positive that had they spoken to whoever this guy was, they would have found the connection quicker. He made a mental note to ask Wayne later.  
  
"So you killed them both."  
  
"No, I killed my mother first."  
  
"You sound so at ease with that."  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's sick."  
  
"Thank you, Terry." Justin grinned. "I'm sure you've already figured out the reasons for attacking Dana's mother and Christina's..."  
  
"Dana because she broke up with you for me. And Mrs. Wu to prevent her from taking Christina away from you."  
  
Justin clapped. "Good... For... You, Batman. Your detective skills are remarkable. Now, let's see if you can find out this. Why did I go after you?"  
  
"Because Dana is dating me?"  
  
"No, no! Wrong, McGinnis, WRONG!" Justin shook his head. "Do you know anything?!"  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Because my sister has taken a fancy from you. Well, half sister anyway."  
  
Terry shook his head. "I really don't understand."  
  
"You don't? You have seemed to make quite an impression on her." Justin leaned closer to Terry, his face inches away from the mask. "Denise Richards."  
  
"Wh-What?" Terry stuttered.  
  
"Well, she doesn't know about it herself... But, yes, she is my half sister."  
  
"Then why me?"  
  
"Because she belongs to me."  
  
Terry stood up quickly. "You're a sick, deranged person. So, in other words, you had absolutely nothing against me to begin with."  
  
"Other than that and the fact that Dana left me for you, no."  
  
"You're going to jail."  
  
"They'll merely throw me into Juvie. I'm not quite of age yet," Justin smiled. He stood up, his eyes level with Terry's. "And, the insanity plea is always available. All I need now... Is you." With that, he lunged into Terry, throwing him off balance. Falling backwards onto the carpet, Batman pushed his legs out, tossing Justin away and into the wall. Blood slowly slid down from his lip. "You're going to pay for that, McGinnis."  
  
Terry took a step back towards the patio door. "I don't think so."  
  
Justin lunged forward again, but this time Terry jumped out of the way. Justin's head crashed into the glass patio door, shattering the door into millions of glass shards.  
  
"When will this end, Justin?" Terry called out, watching the other man stand up uncertainly. "When will you finally be happy. Your revenge has already been completed. What do you have against me? Your reasons so far have been meaningless, and I'm not even sure as to whether they are real or not."  
  
The glass cracked under his feet as he stepped over to Justin. He reached out a hand. "I can help you if you let me."  
  
Justin laughed, his voice hoarse and throaty. "You can help me? I somehow doubt that." He took Batman's outstretched hand and threw him out onto the patio. "It ends today, McGinnis."  
  
"But, it doesn't have to. Why hide in all this pain and hatred?"  
  
"Because this is my life! Can't you see that? You live in your perfect little world. Yes, you might have lost your father, but what about Bruce Wayne? I'm sure your relationship would extend past merely business associates. He is your guardian, he would take care of you if anything were to happen to you. Me? I have no one. At all."  
  
"Then why live like this?"  
  
Justin stood there, glass shards in his hair and face. Blood was streaming down in rivers. "You're right." His eyes focused angrily on Terry's. "But you're still here."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Suddenly, loud pounding on the front door could be heard.  
  
"Open up! Police!" a muffled voice shouted from outside. Justin's eyes darted wildly around him, looking for an escape path. The door burst open from the force of the police force and Commissioner Gordon stepped in. Her eyes narrowed when she recognized Batman standing outside on the patio with the suspect.  
  
"Don't let him get away," she commanded. She took a gun out of her coat and took a step forward. "Jason Mannings. I want your hands up in the air. Batman, we'll take it from here. There's no where he can run."  
  
"Wait," Terry protested. Commissioner Gordon looked at him sharply, silencing him. He took a step away from Justin. The only thing he could see was the fear in Justin's eyes. It was clear that he had never planned this.  
  
Justin's mind raced. Eyes clouding over, he realized that there was only one thing to do. With a leap, Justin lunged off the patio.  
  
Batman opened his wings and was about to jump down after him when he felt a gun to his head. "Don't do it, McGinnis."  
  
"I can't let him die."  
  
"He's a lost cause."  
  
Terry's breathing increased as he struggled with the demons inside himself. With a burst of energy, he shouted "No! He isn't!" and jumped after Justin. 


	13. Part 13

Mother Dearest  
  
A Batman Beyond FanFiction  
  
Written by: Celestial Moon  
  
E-Mail: ArmaniGirlAX@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own Terry McGinnis. This story is purely fictional. Some of the characters are my own, etc etc. This is just for the enjoyment of all of you. Please leave some feedback :D  
  
Part 13  
  
3:20 AM  
  
Garden Heights  
  
Life wasn't pleasant. It never was. He closed his eyes, willing the memories to escape him, but it was of no use. They were right when they said that right before you died, your entire life would flash by right before your eyes.  
  
His entire life did, and it looked like hell.  
  
He couldn't remember ever feeling loved as a child. He never had a mother who would hold him at night after a terrible nightmare, or a father who would teach him how to hit a baseball properly. He never had any of these. The only thing he had was himself, his sanity. And even that was now gone.  
  
He opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful sight ever. It was Gotham City at night. In the far off distance he could see the moon shimmering on the water. But before him, he saw a magnificent society. Granted, not everyone was happy, and not everyone was all that nice. But, he couldn't entirely say without lying that he was never loved. He had Dana... and Christina... and... Dana.  
  
He would always remember her as the first person ever who didn't turn him away in disgust. Those were the times that he was truly happy, and those were the times that he would take with him forever.  
  
He opened his eyes, and saw the face of his mother.  
  
Her arms were wide open.  
  
Batman approached the body slowly, tentatively. He was filled with immense sadness by the fact that he could have saved him. Terry knelt down. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. It was Barbara Gordon.  
  
"You might have been able to save his life, but you still couldn't save him, kid. You tried, that's what counts. We'll give him a proper burial."  
  
"His name wasn't Jason Mannings."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It was Justin Sommers. His mother was Sasha McMann."  
  
Barbara narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Commish? You might want to see this!" a voice called from inside the building. Barbara Gordon looked over to see who had spoken. She nodded her head and turned back to Batman. But, he was gone. Looking down, all she saw was a small white flower placed on the body of Justin Sommers.  
  
"Bag it," she called out as she walked away. Several officers rushed over to the body. It was going to be a long night.  
  
Sunday 5:10 AM  
  
McGinnis Residence  
  
Terry slowly opened the front door. His mother was probably resting. He had a feeling that there would be a long lecture coming up. The apartment was dark, as it usually was lately.  
  
He slid the door closed and walked in. He needed a drink. He was back in his normal clothes, the suit tucked and hidden in the bookbag hanging on his shoulder. He quietly walked into the kitchen, not wanting to wake anyone up.  
  
"Terry..."  
  
He looked around quickly. It was still dark, but the sun had begun to rise outside. There was enough light to see two figures sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
He flipped the lights on, bathing the room in a fluorescent light. Mr. Wayne sat at the table with Ace by his side. Mary McGinnis held a mug of coffee tightly in her hands as she sat there, staring intently at her eldest son.  
  
"Mom... I-" Terry began, but was interrupted by his mother.  
  
"Your CEE scores came in sometime in the past few days."  
  
Terry groaned. The College Entrance Examination was a test that he had accidentally failed to appear for. It was the one thing he needed besides grades that would guarantee him a place in a local college.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.  
  
Looking at her, he could see that she wasn't asking about the test score. He walked to the table and sat down. Bruce Wayne stood up.  
  
"I'll be leaving now, Mrs. McGinnis. Thank you for the coffee. Terry," Bruce nodded at him. He left the room with Ace at his heels.  
  
Soon only Terry and Mary were left alone in the rising sunlight.  
  
"I couldn't tell you," Terry began. He then found himself unable to finish. "Are you all right?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I am, thanks to you," she smiled. "Mr. Wayne explained everything to me, saving you the trouble." She stood up, her eyes shining. "All this time I've been imagining the worst about you, Terry." She walked over to Terry and enveloped him in a hug. "You don't have to tell me anything. I just want you to know how proud I am of you." Mary pulled away, staring at the face that had always reminded her of her deceased husband.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the torment I've put you through, all the pain... Disappointment."  
  
"Disappointment is something that I will never feel towards you." Mary started walking away, leaving her son staring thoughtfully out the window.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes?" she paused, turning back to Terry.  
  
"Happy Mother's Day."  
  
"Thanks, Terry." 


End file.
